


Complicated as Hale

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Step-Brothers, and hard to date, the hales are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which step-brothers Stiles and Scott talk about the Hales and their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated as Hale

Scott crashed into Stiles' room, making a beeline for the bed. Stiles barely had time to spin around in his computer chair and grab the hard cover books littering the cover before Scott flopped onto it, screaming into the Avenger Comforter.   
"Well this is a promising beginning to a conversation," Stiles drawled as he spun back around after placing the books back on his desk. Drawing his knees to his chest, he examined his brother. 

Scott Stilinski-McCall had been Stiles best friend since they born and brother since they were eight.   
Scott's father and Stiles mother, along with Peter Hale who was the uncle to four of their other best friends and step-father to another, had been best friends since they were teenagers. When Scott's father had been arrested for domestic abuse and Stiles' mother had died of cancer, the boys became closer.   
But so had the parents they had left and Melissa and the Sheriff had been married for eight years now. 

Scott screamed into the pillow again before turning so his cheek was smushed against the pillow as he said, "Allison still won't let me take her on another date and Isaac still refuses to talk to me."

"Well gee Scott," Stiles began, sarcasm laced in his tone, "maybe that has something to do with Allison being a wonderful friend to Isaac."

"What would that have to do with any of it?"

Stiles let out a long sigh before wheeling over to his bed. He bent down to he was looking into the others eyes, "Isaac Hale has a crush as big as the moon on you. Allison Argent is not only his step-cousin but one of your best friends, she realized somewhere between break up 3 and break up 4 that it was Isaac you liked now instead of her."

"That's not true! I love Allison!" Scott objected. "Isaac is just-just-" They stared at each other for a long moment before Scott slumped, "Why didn't I realize I had a crush on Isaac?"

"Because your an idiot," Stiles teased with a roll of his eyes. 

Scott puffed his cheeks out in annoyance before saying, "Well at least my Hale smiles."

"I don't have a Hale, Scott."

"You do to!" Scott answered. "Mom, dad, and I aren't dumb you know. We've all seen Derek come in the window and by the way, how does he even do that?"

Stiles went to deny it, but instead ended up saying, "You've taken gymnastics with him for five years. You know how he gets up there."

"Yeah well, I wish he would do that during competitions."

"Derek does awesome in your competitions," Stiles answered. Then added, "Derek isn't my Hale, by the way. He just comes over for help on his homework sometimes."

"Uh-huh. So Derek isn't the one who gave you those hickeys on your neck?"

Stiles let out a yelp as he smacked his hand over his neck. He glared at Scott as his brother laughed. "I'm going to hurt you one of these days, McCall. I swear."

"We're big boys, Stiles. You can't push me off the tire swing anymore," Scott teased. They sat in friendly silence for a moment before he asked, "So how do i get a Hale to go on a date with me?"

"Hell if I know," Stiles sighed. "Derek and I have this weird...no strings attached thing but there's clearly strings attached on both ends. We've known each other since I was born for christs sake."

They looked at each other for a minute before sighing in unison, "The Hales are so weird."


End file.
